


Reach For The Sky

by Sanjuno



Series: Ideas of March 2018 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kamen Rider Fusion, Gen, Gokudera Hayato shows up in Namimori early, Reborn is so confused, Tsuna is Not Dame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: Reborn is just a regular Mafia Tutor on the way to his next assignment. Raising another Heir to take over a Famiglia should have been easy, but Japan is very different from Italy. Does the World's Greatest Hitman have what it takes to be the home tutor of the mysterious hero, KAMEN RIDER SORA?Stay tuned to find out!





	Reach For The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Picking on Reborn is fun, and so is seeing him thrown off stride by AU!Tsuna.

Reborn had thought he knew what he was getting into, coming to Namimori to train the Vongola’s last chance at a living heir. The boy was Iemitsu’s son, and his file could essentially be summed up as ‘ _this child has zero redeeming qualities or qualifications_ ’. What more did Reborn need to know?

Two days into Reborn’s initial week of stalking Sawada Tsunayoshi for the purpose of having his own outside evaluation of the boy’s life, Reborn got the hint that there was some information missing from the report. There were small hints indicating such. Tiny things, really, that indicated that not all was as it seemed in Namimori.

The report from the CEDEF said that the boy had no friends and was badly bullied by his classmates. Which was… wrong. Yes, there was _some_ name-calling, but nothing outside of the ordinary for civilian children. Sawada Tsunayoshi seemed to know everyone in Namimori by name, and while he was teased unmercifully about how clumsy he was, no one was overly cruel to him. The boy turned up every day with a new set of bruises and scrapes and the school idol would tut over a sheepish Tsunayoshi and pull out an industrial sized first aid kit.

“Did you fall down the stairs again, Tsuna-kun?” Sasagawa Kyoko descended on her classmate with a smile like the sun and set to work with a bottle of antiseptic spray before the boy could respond. “You and Oniichan, _really_. Why are teenage boys so clumsy?”

“Sorry, Kyoko-chan.” Cringing down in his seat as he was fussed over, the boy went bright red. Was there a crush, maybe? “I don’t think it’s something we can stop.”

“Mou.” Kyoko giggled, shaking her head. “Just do your best, Tsuna-kun!”

Reborn was watching closely, so he saw the places where what they said did not quite match up to their body language. Was it some sort of code? A secret they were keeping from the rest of their classmates?

So, Sawada Tsunayoshi had friends, and was keeping secrets with the class idol of Namimori Middle School. His grades were still appalling, but what could you expect from a boy who skipped half his classes? In an interesting coincidence, the school prefect and head of the Disciplinary Committee would disappear from the school every time the boy Reborn had been sent to train did. So did a fair number of other children, according to the records, but there were no marks against them for the lapse.

Curiouser and curiouser.

The day before Reborn planned to end his observations and introduce himself to his new student, Tsuna was met at the school gates by Yamamoto Takeshi and the Smokin’ Bomb. The young Hitman had gone missing from the Italian scene a little over a year ago, but Reborn had been keeping an eye out for the young Independent ever since. Shamal could finally stop fretting over the fate of his apprentice, and Bianchi would be thrilled to finally learn where her little brother had ended up. Reborn narrowed his eyes and put his hand on Leon’s back.

Why was there a Mafia Independent here with the Vongola Heir? How badly compromised was this location? Reborn could only hope that Smokin’ Bomb was Sky Struck rather than on a Contract to target the Vongola Heir. Killing her little brother would not endear Reborn to Bianchi, and sooner or later Shamal would find out about it. Having Trident Shamal team up with Poison Scorpion Bianchi due to a vendetta against him was something Reborn would really rather avoid if at all possible.

Leon licked his cheek, and Reborn slowly released a breath. True, he had no proof that the younger Hitman was here for anything except having found a Sky. He could afford to wait and see. Smokin’ Bomb had gone this long without killing the Vongola Heir, a few more days to gather intelligence would make little difference.

The boys seemed to be headed for the Take-Sushi restaurant. Reborn followed, putting actually effort into not being noticed. If the Seal on his new student was weakened enough for draw in a Storm like Hurricane Hayato, then Tsunayoshi’s Hyper Intuition might also be awake.

They had just entered the more commercial district of Namimori when the street exploded.

“BWAHAHAHAHAHA!” The cackling creature looked like someone had fused a sea cucumber to cicada and then crossbred it with a gorilla. Reborn faltered, staring. This was new. “FOOLISH HUMANS, WE WILL WARM OURSELVES WITH THE FIRES OF YOUR LIVES!”

Mute, Reborn watched as the boys ducked into the closest alleyway as ugly monsters swarmed the streets. The civilians out shopping screamed and fled. They moved fast and scattered, ducking into shops that slammed down iron shutters before the monsters could follow the fleeing people inside.

Light shone from the alley where his prospective student had taken refuge, and Reborn leaned over the side of the building just in time to see Tsunayoshi and his two friends pull ornate medallions out from under their shirts.

“Transform!” The cried out, lifting their fists into the air in unison. “Break the limit!”

What?

Light exploded around them, their school uniforms shredding apart under a deluge of Flames, reforming into ridiculous matching armour that looked far too much like something Skull would wear.

What?

“Let’s go!” Tsunayoshi cried, and led the way out into the street.

... What?

Reborn shook off his surprise and ran to the other wall of the building, looking down at the street.

“Stop right there, Youma!” The orange one Reborn assumed was Tsuna pointed a finger at the biggest monster. “The human will to overcome adversity is as endless as the sky that encompasses the world! Those who think they have the right to cage us will suffer the burns of their sins! I won’t forgive you for trying to replace joy and freedom with terror and pain! I am Kamen Rider Sora, and I’m here to punish you!”

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck, Reborn. Tsuna and his Guardians are all Sentai Heroes, defending Namimori from the Youma who are escaping their ancient prison and are targeting the treasure the Hibari Family are hiding in their shrine to keep it protected. None of them are going anywhere near Italy. XP
> 
> The original prompt was: " _The one where Reborn arrives to find that Tsuna already has his life on track and a full set of Guardians and has no intention of becoming a mafia heir because he’s set to go into law enforcement/is already a major player in the Yakuza and can’t just switch allegiance/is busy holding Namimori together can’t you see it would devolve into a madhouse without him he can’t just LEAVE/insert outlandish idea here. Focus is Reborn-as-observer-of-Tsuna, feels are hilarity and crazy awesome. —EC_ "


End file.
